


across the stars

by vannral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Peter go see the Star Wars. Clint's pining. The movie helps in a surprising way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	across the stars

Clint can describe falling for Peter as…well, just  _oh._

‘Cause he adores the kid, all right? (Or  _not kid,_ like Peter complains, he’s not  _fifteen, Jesus!)_

The way Peter’s brown eyes shine, golden specks and a grin, so warm and affectionate that it punches all the air from Clint’s lungs, leaves him rattling and trembling,  _because holy shit, oh God, **fuck -**_

Clint adores him, okay? He’s still so amazed every single time that there’s this kind of  _decency,_  this kind of amazing people out there, in this fucked up world, and Peter…he’s  _just so good._ Yeah, Clint’s got it  _bad. (_ more than bad, but…yeah, whatever.)

He’s  _pining._ Natasha thinks it’s hilarious. (It’s not,  _shut up.)_

Peter’s mind is always busy, always threads and threads going, tangling, he’s thinking, humming,  just _thoughts flowing_ through. Yet, he beams brightly at Clint, every time, even when Clint accidentally interrupts his train of thought, when Clint awkwardly suggests the new Star Wars movie, if…if you know, he’d like to go? With him. 

And Peter grins, dimples,  _and so lovely._

And Clint can’t breathe.  _Jesus Christ._

     “Didn’t know you liked Star Wars, Clint?”Peter asks, delighted, and a little bit teasing. Clint huffs, but he’s not serious. 

_“_ C’mon, it’s classic. ‘Course I know it. Didn’t grow up under a rock. So, uh…wanna go?” 

     “Are you  _kidding?_ I mean, sure, absolutely, that’d awesome, thank you!” Peter beams. Clint’s mouth dries. He feels  _so very weak._

Somehow they settle for a Friday. And Clint’s  _kind of_ freaking out. And  _why, WHY, because_ they’ve watched a fuckload of movies together; all the Hobbits, Lord of the Rings, the  _Ring,_ the Willow, the Labyrinth (and David Bowie’s  _balls, holy shit).._

_WHY IS HE SO GODDAMN NERVOUS, JESUS CHRIST, CLINT BARTON, YOU’RE FORTY, GET A FUCKING GRIP._

Natasha smirks as she’s painting her nails. “You’re so very cute”, she says lazily. “Are you going to ask me next if that outfit makes your ass look big?” 

     “Shut up.” 

     “Adorable. Why are you freaking out? It’s just a movie.” 

Clint wants to snarl at her, in his frayed nerves, but he doesn’t and settles for scowling at her. It’s just a _movie._ Jesus  _Christ._

In the end, he’s not too sure  _why_ he’s so tense. As soon as he sees Peter in his stupid sweater and sneakers, he’s  _okay._ He can breathe, he grins happily back. 

Peter’s excited, he  _bubbles_  with it, chats and talks, and Clint listens; trivia about Star Wars, anything really, _and goddamn it, this **kid -**_

They buy tickets, watch the damn movie, and in the end, walking back, they talk about the movie, buy hot dogs and sit in a park bench. 

Peter glances at him, nervously and licks ketchup from the corner of his mouth. 

     “So, uh…what d’you think about Anakin and Padmé? Y’know, in…in the Attack of the Clones?” 

Clint’s eyebrows raise. “Why? I don’t even know, some say it’s really cheesy.”

     “What? The love confession?” 

     “Yeah? Maybe? Man, I dunno. I haven’t seen it for a long damn time.” 

Peter draws a deep breath, and says quietly, almost  _heartbreakingly:_

     “I truly… _deeply_ love you.” 

Clint freezes. He suddenly remembers that line, the way Natalie Portman said it, but the way  _Peter says it, it’s - it’s something -_ It makes his heart skip a wild beat, his pulse speeds up - 

Because it’s not cheesy, it’s  _not -_ it’s somehow raw,  _visceral - oh god -_

Peter looks at him, those brown,  _brown_ eyes, steady and nervous, he’s fiddling with the paper, nervous and _lovely,_ and - Clint can’t  _breathe - stop, stop making it whatever it’s not, it’s not, Peter doesn’t feel that way -_

Peter swallows and manages to continue shakily: “And before we die I want you to know.” It’s not  _pretense - it’s not -_

     “ _Pete - “_ Clint chokes. 

Peter bites his lip and he looks so uncertain and nervous. “Can I? Please, Clint - is it okay to kiss you? I - I mean, I’d like to. B - but I - I get it, I mean - “ He flushes scarlet and stutters: “I - I mean,  _forget_ it, it’s stupid, and - “ 

And Clint kisses him. Crushes their mouths together; hard and burning;  _closer, closer,_ intimate and deep; Peter lets out a startled,  _relieved exhale,_ and kisses back immediately, tilting his head, and Clint can’t believe this is happening, it is, and it’s  _such a relief -_

Lack of air burns their lungs, they part, resting their heads against each other’s. 

     “W - was that okay?” Peter whispers, just inches away from Clint’s lips. “Please, ‘cause I get it if you think  _no,_  but for me, t - that was  _amazing._ ” 

Clint chuckles weakly. “It’s more than okay. Way more. Jesus Christ, you have  _no idea…”_

Peter laughs breathlessly. “Star Wars is  _great_.” 

     “I can’t believe that happened while we were talkin’ about  _Anakin and Padmé._ Oh my  _God.”_

     “What? It  _worked._ I totally could’ve been Padmé. That flower dress looked so comfy and pretty.”

Clint chokes. “ _Jesus,_ Pete, you’re killing me.”

Peter beams; so familiar, so lovely. It’s okay.  

When the Avengers find out, Tony doesn’t hesitate one bit to snark about Star Wars. 

     “Are you gonna get  _Hoth and heavy?”_

_“_ Shut up, Stark.” 

     “No, no, I got more. Clint’s horny, if you R2 you can get the D2. Hah!” 

     “Seriously, are you gonna  _shut up?”_

(Apparently not. It’s not gonna end anytime soon.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry ;_;   
> I don't know what this is or where the hell the Star Wars came from. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading! 
> 
> Come say hello at my tumblr if you like: http://vannral.tumblr.com/


End file.
